


The Lone Wolf

by BTSlover1313



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Soulmates, Teen Romance, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTSlover1313/pseuds/BTSlover1313
Summary: Y/n being the last red wolf she's in many dangers. One thing she doesn't know is that she will also have the strongest Alpha by her side. While on the way she reunites with her siblings and finds her mother killer. Will she show them Mercy? Read and see.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. The New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n being the last red wolf she's in many dangers. One thing she doesn't know is that she will also have the strongest Alpha by her side. While on the way she reunites with her siblings and finds her mother killer. Will she show them Mercy? Read and see.

Chapter 1

*Y/n P.O.V.*

“I already told you, you have to leave, you can’t stay in this pack anymore!”

“Appa why?”

“You are one of the last Red Wolf, it's dangerous! ”

“So? That doesn't mean anything!’’

“They will come looking for you!”

“I won’t go!’

“ PARK Y/N!”

“Fine! You never loved me, I hate you!” I blathered as I stomped out of the room.

As the last Red Wolf, I’ve always been told my life will be filled with all kinds of dangers, especially as a female and one of the Midnight Pack. My father has tried to send me away to his friend, Kim Namjoon, I think. I heard he is a very rude alpha and he won't accept strangers into his pack, so how am I going to go there?

I went to my room and started to pack when I got a mind link from Rose.

-Hey girly are you free?-

-No I’m packing-

-Why are you packing?-

-Appa is sending me away to the Shadow Pack- I was quiet before Rose yelled

-THE SHADOW PACK?-

-Yeah- 

-Kim Namjoon’s Pack- 

-Yeah-

-He is a ruthless Alpha. If you step foot in his territory he will not hesitate he will kill you!-

-I know Rose, you don't have to keep reminding me!-

-Sorry- 

-I have to go I have to finish packing, I will come by to say bye before I leave ok-

-arraseo-

-Bye-

Why does he have to send me away?! Just why?!

*Evening*

I was sitting at the dining table eating when my father sat down.

“Evening Y/n” I just looked at him and continued to eat

“Y/n, look at me” I looked up 

“You know I’m trying to keep you safe”

“Yeah, sure, by sending me to the most ruthful Alpha alive.” I said sarcastically, “Like that’s totally going to keep me safe.” 

“Y/n-” before he could finish I stood up and walked to my room and looked around. Tonight is the last night I will be here. I layed in my bed and stared at the ceiling until I fell asleep. I woke to being carried, I was still drowsy when I heard a voice-

“I’m sorry Y/n, I promise you will be happier with your new pack” The next thing I know, I fell asleep again. I woke up to the sun shining on my face. I looked around and saw that I was in the back of a pick up truck. I looked out the window and saw we were on a road. I don’t remember waking up. Then I remembered I heard a voice saying. “I’m sorry Y/n, I promise you will be happier with your new pack” Was that my father? What is happening right now?

*Namjoon P.O.V*

Another hard day. Why did my father give me this role so young? I'm still in high school, it doesn't make sense. People say that I’m one of the best alpha because I’m ruthless and that I don't show any mercy. That's not me, that's my father. Why did that name come with the title? I just want my life to become easier. I want to find my luna. The thing is that my luna is not in this pack. My thoughts were interrupted when my beta came in

“Alpha” He bowed 

“What is it Jin Hyung?”

“The Midnight Pack’s alpha is trying to mind link you” I sighed 

“Ok, Thank You Jin”

-Hello Alpha-

-Namjoon, no need to be polite just call me Jeong-

-Ok, What can I do for you Jeong-

-I sent my daughter to your pack due to reasons-

-Jeong you know my father doesn’t like strangers coming here, please send her back-

-Ok I will, I’m sorry for bothering you. Have a good evening-

-You to Alpha-

I felt bad for telling him to send her away, but what else can I do? 

* Y/n P.O.V*

We finally arrived at the Shadow Pack. We unpacked the truck and stayed in a cabin outside the border of the shadow pack. 

“Here you are y/n” Taehyung said while handing me a bag. 

“Thanks, Taehyung” he just smiled and went back to the truck to unpack more.

*Time Skip*

“Y/n do you know your father enrolled us into a high school filled with werewolves?”

“No I did not, Thank you for telling me Taehyung.” So my father really wants me to stay here huh. Well time to rest because tomorrow I have to wake up very early for school. YAY!!


	2. The meeting

*Next Morning*

“Y/n...Y/n” I felt someone shaking me awake.

“Appa Give me 10 more minutes” I said as I put the blanket on my head. 

“Y/n it’s Taehyung, not your father.” It took me a while to realize that I wasn’t in my old room anymore.

“It’s time to wake up, or you're gonna be late.” I sighed why he had to remind me. I got up and took a shower and changed and put makeup on. After 10 minutes I came out and ate my breakfast. 

“Are you ready for school?” I just looked at Jackson

“You’re really gonna ask me that?” Not sure if he was trying to enlighten the mood or not.

“Don’t worry your best friend and right hand will be there with you no matter what.” Oh yeah Taehyung is my childhood best friend and he is my right hand. 

“I feel so much better now.” I said sarcastically. He just laughed

“Come on we are gonna be late.” I got up and made my way to the truck. Where the truck was supposed to be I saw a black BMW.

“Wow, where did that come from?”

“Your father sent it” So of all times, this is when my father wants to show his love? Oh well. I got in the car and Taehyung started to drive to the school. After 20 minutes we arrived at the school. The school parking lot was filled with kids coming in, a few moved out of the way to let the car though. I sighed before heading out of the car, as we entered all eyes were on me. It felt awkward because my hair catches a lot of people's eyes, black with red highlights isn’t something you see everyday. We kept walking until we reached the principal's office.

*Namjoon’s POV*

“Hyung, did you see the new student?” When I heard Jungkook say that I turned all my attention to him.

“What new student?” Fumes and a growl escaped me.

“Yeah, apparently there’s a new kid here now.” I don't remember having new kids coming here. I hope that the Midnight alpha took his daughter back. This can not be good!

“Do you know the names?”

“All I heard was that it's a girl with a good looking boy” He said with a pout. We all know Jungkook is still looking for his mate. He is always third wheeling with Yoonmin and the others. I feel the same, but who knows maybe we will find our mate soon. I was brought back to reality when we heard the bell ring. First class is dancing yay!!

*Y/n POV*

“Taehyung, what is your first class?” I asked as I looked at him

“Dancing, you?”

“Same” I said with a smile. We walked to the room and we knocked on the door. The teacher opened the door and greeted us.

“Hello you must be the new students”

“Yeah, My name is Park Y/n and this is Kim Taehyung.” I said as we bowed.

“Well welcome, please come take a seat, we are still waiting for a few students.” We nodded out heads and went to sit in the corner. When we sat down we started to talk,

“Y/n?”

“Yeah?” I nudged my head in his direction.

“What if we found our mates?” He said in an energetic voice.

“Like that’s gonna happen,” I scoffed, “That’s like finding a needle in a haystack.” 

“Who knows? You gotta put some effort into it.” He said brushing off my comment with a smile. Putting effort in is a drag, let alone me being ‘dangerous’.

*Namjoon POV*

“Maybe, the new students are in our class.” Jungkook said while walking.

“Don’t get your hopes up Kookie” said Suga

“Come on, Yoongi Hyung, why do you have to be a downer? Leave the kid alone.” J-Hope said

“But…” he tried

“Ok, let's end this conversation because we are late, we have to hurry!” I interrupted. They all stayed quiet and went to class. When we entered we saw the teacher waiting for us.

“You guys finally decided to make it.” she said with a straight face.

“I’m sorry, Miss, we were held up by some people,” I shot a glare at Jungkook.

“Ok, go sit down.” Before we went to take our seats, we bowed to her. Though, Jungkook seemed to be caught up in something as he was looking around trying to find something.

“Jungkook what is it?” I asked him.

“Hyung, do you smell that?” I looked at him then the same smell hit me. It smelled like strawberry and chocolate, I searched the classroom to find that smell. I couldn't find where the source was coming from, I’ll probably find it later or something.

*Y/n POV*

I heard the door open and I looked to see a group of boys. Taehyung seemed to be staring at one when I looked back at him, he looked like a bunny. I looked back at the group of boys and I felt a slight shift next to me. Taehyung found his mate. As he was about to get up to tell whoever his mate was, I put my hand in front him. 

“Wait.” I said in a low voice, he must have rethought his decision when he simply nodded and sat back down. I learned from people in my pack not all wolves are lucky, some get rejected, for the most part they get accepted; still there was not telling which one would be the answer. I waited to see if this boy also smelled Taehyung's scent. Looking diligently, he also searched for Taehyung. A small smile crept on my face, his eyes turned blue at the sight of my best friend; he must be a beta then. 

The same boy turned to the silverette, he too turned his head in our direction. The moment his eyes found me they turned blood red, ‘Beta’ I thought looking at the black hair boy, ‘and alpha’ looking at the one next to him. They both sat down still looking at us. The teacher started to speak

“So today's class we are gonna do partner work.” When the teacher said that everyone in the class groaned. While listening to the teacher explaining what we had to do I felt eyes on me. I looked up and saw the alpha looking at me and the beta looking at Taehyung. 

“So these are you partners and there is no changing, J-hope-Jennie, Jimin-Yoongi, Jin-Jisoo” then the teacher said other students names and then I heard 

“Y/n-Namjoon, Taehyung-Jungkook”

I looked at Taehyung, “Who’s Namjoon?” I started panicking.

“Namjoon is the alpha.” Oh god, I’m in a lot of shit. This dude literally kills people! The air in the room feels too heavy as I walk out of the room.

“Y/n!” Taehyung calls out to me.

*Namjoon POV*

I was too busy looking at this one girl to pay attention to the teacher. I heard my name being called and I looked at Jin Hyung.

“What?”

“You got the new girl” This is confusing, why would the teacher put me with the new girl.

“What do you mean I got the new girl?” I questioned him.

“Your dance partner is Park Y/n'' Park Y/n that's her name? Wait, that can’t be Park Jeong daughter. I looked back over at her, she was talking to the boy next to her. Anger filled me, she was supposed to leave, in her eyes I could see she was terrified. But of what? She walked out of the classroom and the boy followed after her. In the corner of my eye Jungkook standing up and running out so I followed. 

“Jungkook! Where are you going?!”

A smile flashed on his face, “Hyung, he’s my mate!”


	3. Life Or Death

Chapter 3

*Y/n POV*

“Y/n!”

“What?” I looked at him

“What’s wrong?” I just looked at him 

“That Alpha is going to kill me!”

“No, he won’t”

“How do you know that Taehyung?!” At this point, I’m panicking more and more.

“Y/n, just calm down.” As much as he’s trying to help, it isn’t doing much

“I can’t! I stepped into his territory! He’s going to kill me now, if not later!”

“Y/n..” Taehyung said as he looked in the distance

“No! He is the most ruthless alpha I shouldn't have come here. Why would Appa send me here!?” Tears swelled up in my eyes, my breathing got heavier and heavier. Little did I know Namjoon was behind me and heard everything.

*Namjoon POV*

I walked out to the school's courtyard. I was looking for Y/n and Taehyung, I think. While I was walking around I heard two people talking.

“How do you know that Taehyung?!” I looked to see Y/n talking to Taehyung. Taehyung noticed that I was standing behind them. He was trying to calm her down. I guess it wasn’t working. 

“I can’t! I stepped into his territory! He’s going to kill me now if not later!” Does everyone think that? I won’t kill her let alone hurt her, what she said after is what stung me the most.

“No! He is the most ruthless alpha I shouldn't have come here. Why would Appa send me here!?” She heard the growl that escaped from my mouth. The moment we locked eyes, her face screamed of horror, her body started trembling. Tch, I turned away and walked back to class more annoyed than when I left.

*Y/n POV*

“No! He is the most ruthless alpha I shouldn't have come here. Why would Appa send me here!?” The moment those words left my mouth I heard a growl a few feet behind me, I stopped breathing. My head jerked in that direction, face filled with horror, Namjoon standing there with blood red eyes. He turned around and left with a tch. There was this inner feeling in me, I felt hurt. A few minutes later, I finally calmed down from my high and we made our way back to class. 

As soon as we walked back in, who I think is Jungkook and Namjoon walked up to us.

“Hello my name is Jeon Jungkook” he said as he sticked out his hand

“H-Hello” A ghost smirk lined my lips as Taehyung stuttered his hello.

“Hello my name is Park Y/n and this is Kim Taehyung.” I said as I shook his hand still wary of his alpha next to him.

“Park Y/n you say?” I looked at Namjoon as he said that.

“Yeah.” A forced smile on my face.

“So, you're the daughter of the Midnight pack’s alpha, Park Jeong?” I looked towards Taehyung with shocked eyes.

“What is your name?” Taehyung asked, completely ignoring his question.

“I’m Kim Namjoon the alpha” He said with a straight face. I looked at Taehyung and I could tell he was not afraid of him.

“That’s cool!” 

“So, are you guys new to the area?” Jungkook asked, he seems much more easy going than his alpha.

“Yeah, we are.” I said with a smile, he reminds me of Lisa so much.

“Um, Noona?” I looked at Taehyung.

“Noona? You only call me that when you want something.” I scoffed as he sent me a mind link.

-Noona-

-Stop calling me that, get to the point-

-Can I talk to Jungkook alone?-

-Yeah, whatever.-

-You know, you will be with Namjoon alone.- Shit, I forgot about that but I can’t make him sad.

-Yeah, just go be with your mate- 

-Thank you! You’re the best- A small chuckle came out when the mind link ended. Once they leff I was stuck alone with the silverette.


	4. The Dark Past

*Namjoon POV*

Jungkook and Taehyung walked off leaving me and Y/n alone. I took a breath in and when I did that I smelt the smell from earlier. I looked at Y/n all I can think of is stunning. Her eyes are a hazel color, long black hair with red highlights. Just everything about her was perfect, especially her red plumped lips. I was too lost in admiring her to notice that she was talking to me.

“I’m not going to kill you.” I said, not really putting much thought into it.

“What?” She looked dazed.

“You said that I would kill you for coming into my territory, I won't. I'm not like that.” She looked at me with tears of relief, I felt a pair of arms around my torso; she hugged me.

“Thank you!” I couldn't think of anything to say so I just let her hug me. Then I heard someone clear their throat, the boys were staring at me. I just looked at them not realizing what they were looking at . 

“Hey, um...y/n?” she picked up her head to look at me

“Yes?” I nudged my head in the direction to the boys and she released the hug and cleared her throat.

“Hey look at the time, I have to go” She ran out of the classroom flustered. I just laughed. I turn towards the boys

“What?”

“What was that about?” Jimin asked with curiosity 

“Nothing” 

“Are you sure?”

“Oh god, Lets go its lunch time.” While I was walking to the cafeteria I couldn't help but think about Y/n. The way she was holding me. I miss the feeling. I miss her being near me. What is this new feeling?

*Y/n POV* 

That was so embarrassing. I didn’t know people saw us hugging. Well to think of it we were still in class. I miss his smell. His touch. I miss everything about him. Wait what am I saying!

“Hey Y/n” I looked and saw Taehyung. 

“Hey stranger where did you go?” I asked 

“Oh, we went on a walk to get to know eachother better.”

“That’s great” I said with a smile

“I saw you holding Namjoon” he said in a teasing tone

“I was not holding him, I was…”

“Exactly you were hold him, Just admit it you like him” When he said that I hit him on the head 

“Shut up pabo! What if someone heard you?!”

“So you like him?” 

“Can we please just go to the cafeteria?”

“Fine.” he said with a pout. I know later today he is gonna be asking many questions. We entered the cafeteria and found a clear table and sat down there, when two girls came up to us and said

“So you're the new girl?” She said in an unwelcoming way.

“Yeah and you are?” I asked while I looked at her.

“I’m Irene the queen of the school and Namjoons mate.” When I heard that it infuriated me. 

That can't be true!

I just looked at her with a blank face, “Ok, why do I care?” I ask. My heart shattered when I said that, what’s going on? She just huft and walked away. 

“Tae?’’ he looked at me with concerned eyes 

“Yes?”

“What does it feel like when you first saw Jungkook?”

“Well it felt like I had butterflies in my stomach and his scent made me feel dizzy, It just feels like you found your other half when you find them.” he said with a smile. When he was saying this I looked at him with shocked eyes

That's how I feel when I’m around Namjoon. Does that mean I’m his mate?

My thoughts were interrupted by people screaming. I looked over to see Namjoon and Jungkook and the others. I saw them making their way over to our table. I looked over to see Taehyung smiling. When they were close to the table Taehyung ran to Jungkook and hugged him. I chuckled at his childness. 

“They are cute aren’t they?” I looked over to see Namjoon sitting next to me

“Yeah they are.” I looked back at them.

“Hey Y/n?” He asked while scratching the back of his neck

“Yeah?” I asked bring all my attention to him. 

“Um…I was wondering, do you want to take a walk?” I was so shocked when he asked that I looked over to Taehyung and saw him nodding his head.

“Sure.” I answered with a smile. When he heard my answer he got up. He put out his hand for me to take it. I stood up and put my hand in his and we walked out. He led me to the school's courtyard. He stopped and turned towards me. 

“Y/n...Can I ask you something?”

“Sure what is it?” I answered

“Why did your father send you away?” He asked in curiosity. I looked at him and sighed. I guess it's time to tell someone right.

“Well that's a long story.” I said while looking down. I sat down and he followed. I looked at him and said 

“It started about 5 years ago when my mother died”

-Flashback-

-5 years ago-

I was sitting in my room as a normal 13 year old would do. I was on my phone listening to music, when I heard the alarm go off. I got off my bed and looked out the window to see wolves emerging from the woods. I heard my mother scream my name

“Y/N!” I ran to my mother. I found her in the living room and my little sister Lisa. They were hugging, I went up to them and tried to move to our hidden basement. But it was too late. We heard the door bust open. I looked around to try to find my brother and father but they were nowhere to be found. I tried to help them but we heard a growl. We turned and saw a wolf that has black fur. I looked into his eyes and knew he was an Alpha. He walked very slowly toward our family. I felt my mother tense up 

“Y/n take Lisa and hide” She said as she stood up

“What not Eomma I won't leave you” I said 

“Y/n I said go” she yelled. I took Lisa and ran to the basement and stayed there for 10 minutes. I looked at Lisa and said

“Stay here, and don’t move no matter what!” she nodded. I walked out to try to find my mother. I went to the living room and found her on the ground with blood surrounding her. 

“EOMMA!” I said as I ran to her. When I reached her she smiled and said

“My little girl grew up so fast.” as she reached for my cheek. I felt my eyes watering when the next thing she said shocked me

“You are special, You are gifted. You are the last Red Wolf in this pack.” I looked at her confused

“What do you mean eomma” Silence

“Eomma” I said as I shook her

“EOMMA WAKE UP” I shook her again. 

“Unnie?” I looked to see Lisa next to a man. I stood up and I felt my eyes change 

“Let go of her now!” The man just smirked. 

“Unnie” Lisa said with a shaky voice. I saw a tear come out of her eye and he put his claws up to her neck. I felt a surge of anger when I said that. He cut a little of her neck. When I saw that I changed into the red wolf. I growled and I approached the male. He just looked surprised. When I heard him call another wolf. 

“Choi!” Another wolf appeared and he gave him Lisa. 

“UNNIE!!” I growled and tried to run toward her when the other wolf pounced on me. I looked at the other wolf and then everything turned black. The next thing I know I was in my room. I sat up and looked around and saw my father sitting by my bed crying. 

“Appa?” he looked up at me. 

“My brave daughter” as he caressed my cheek. I just looked at him confessed

“Appa, Where is Oppa and Lisa?” when I said that I could tell he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words.

“Y/n” he said in a soft voice

“I’m sorry but they were taken.” When I heard that I felt my eyes water.

“What happened, I don't remember anything?”

“You call almost all the wolves except a family with their son.” When he said that I was confused. All I know is that I killed people and my mother died. Years after that my father wanted me to be safe so he wanted to send me away.

-End of Flashback-

When I finished the story I felt my eyes watering. I felt Namjoon bring me into his brace. I felt safe when I was in his arms. While I was trying to calm down I felt my eyes change and I heard my inner wolf blurted out 

*MATE!*


	6. Final Meeting

Namjoon POV

After Y/n told her story she started to cry so I took her into my arms and said some words trying to calm her down. While I was holding her I was thinking about her story. I have heard that story from somewhere before but from where? I thoughts were interrupted by my wolf saying

*MATE* to tell you the truth I knew she was my mate from the beginning. I was just waiting for her to find out. I guess her wolf also told her because she pulled away from me and her eyes were a lavender color. They were so pretty. We kept looking at each other, when I got a mind like from Lisa

-Alpha- When she said that I sighed and looked away

-What Lisa?-

-I wanted to ask, Can I visit my family please? It's been five years-

-Ok we will go there after school.-

-Thank You!-

-Which pack again?-

-Midnight Pack, can oppa also come, we miss unnie?-

-Yeah I will tell him when I finish something- I closed the mind link and looked at Y/n. She looked at me with cruise eyes. I just laughed and asked

“Do you want to visit your home?” when I said that I saw her eyes sparkle. 

“Really?” 

“Yes, we will stay there for a few days.” She looked very happy. She hugged me really tight. Then I remembered that I had to tell Jimin. But I needed to ask her

“Y/n?”

“Hmm?” she muttered while she was still hugging me

“We are mates” I said with a smile

“I know” she said while moving her head.

“And I’m glad I found you” When I heard her say that I felt so happy. We stayed like that for about 5 minutes when I told her we had to go. We made our way towards the group and I looked at Jimin and told him 

“Jimin we are going to visit your old pack.” When I said that both Jimin and Y/n.

“What do you mean we are going to his old pack, I thought we were gonna go to my old pack!” I heard Y/n say with a pot. I heard Jimin laugh

“You remind me of my sister” when he said that it clicked. They are siblings. I looked at Jimin and saw him smiling as he was making fun of Y/n.

*Jimin POV*

After lunch we went to the hallway to wait for Namjoon because we had no more classes. I saw him coming in with Y/n. I looked at Y/n and smiled and said to myself  
You have grown so much Y/n. My brave little sister.

When they were near us i heard Namjoon say

““Jimin we are going to visit your old pack.” I looked at him and also Y/n looked at him.

“What do you mean we are going to his old pack, I thought we were gonna go to my old pack!” I saw she had a pout on her face and I laughed that the Y/n I know.

“You remind me of my sister” when I said that Y/n looked at me and said

“I would never want to be your sister, you're so mean.” she said I just laughed and kept teasing her. I miss this so much I miss Eomma and Appa. I miss my family. I looked at the floor when all the memories came back to me. Yoongi being my mate he sensed something was wrong and he came to comfort me. Then I got a mind like from Namjoon.

-Your her brother aren't you?- I looked up at him with sad eyes

-Yes and Lisa and our youngest sister.- 

-Oh-

-We were taken from them at a young age-

-Does she knows- he asked 

-No,I’m gonna surprise her.- I ended the mindlink and looked at Y/n and smiled.You look like Eomma.


	7. NOT AN UPDATE

Hello this is the author

How is the book so far? Should I fix anything. If you have any questions you can text me on my Instagram @btslover1313


End file.
